padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lethal Spirit
¡Bienvenido! Hola Lethal Spirit. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Padventure como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Padventure" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley XDDD q onda jaja C= as una seccion de Npc's para ayudarte porqe ia no tengo nada ke editar D= keria ponerle alos pokemons el loot pero nose puede xDD wnoo keria acer un "logro" jaja por eso deje el mensaje xD... Arturo Treviiño (Diirtox) 01:42 14 oct 2011 (UTC) --Xdheyserxd 16:13 22 dic 2011 (UTC)--~~Añadir la sección de encabezado amigos xq no puedo entrar a PADventures ; y cuando entro a la pag para descargarlo sale sin conexion AYUDENME PORFAVOR heyserXdheyserxd 16:13 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola lethal, porfavor dime que cerraron TODO por el update de 2 generacion de pokemons y para el evento navideño otra cosa: tu pagina esta muy buena pero te pido q agreges los precios de algunos pokemons y porfavor completes los item y quest ultima cosa: de que mundo eres? pearl o diamond? tienes un player en ambos?? Bueno ojala q me respondas mis dudas, que estes bn ... Biohazard Alert 19:22 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Biohazard Alert, Pearl. P.D: Me nombras algunos pokemons q pondran? Something happened while editing the Pokemon page, thanks for fixing it! Martios 15:15 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Esta super buena tu pagina, soy una fiel fanatica, es lo mejor, me encanta!! sigue asi!! Por cierto... Tus Admns Son SUPER SEXYS ajkakjakajkaajajajk!! Bah, tengo una nueva idea xD!! msg me!! (8) Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 19:46 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Vaaaaale jefe, no se apuureee! yo aquí lo espero... ;D Aah.. por cierto, esta semana me iré de vacaciones a Costa Rica xD! regreso en 7 días, me voy el viernes en la madrugada!!! Cuideseee ;D! _:HUG!:_ _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Siiiii doooon!! se veee peeerrrooo!!!!!! Ujuuuu!! eso shingonada! xD!! Saludos. Andyrax (( Live ~ Laugh ~ Love )) (discusión) 08:07 6 ene 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________________